Conchita
by Miss Bratty
Summary: El hambre de Vanika Conchita creció en desmedida y su locura aumentó; tal era su deseo por extravagantes platillos que el arrancarse un dedo de su mano derecha era una solución para su deseo.


**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid pertenece a Yamaha Corporation y el one-shot es basado en la canción Akujiki Musume Conchita (la letra pertenece a Akuno-P (Mothy))

**Sinopsis: **Aquel pestilente olor comenzó a salir de las paredes e inclusive todo animal rastrero se acabó, el hambre de aquella mujer creció en desmedida y su locura aumentó; tal era su deseo por _extravagantes _platillos que el arrancarse un dedo de su mano derecha era una solución para su deseo.

**Conchita**

—La cena esta lista mi señora Conchita, — informó con voz clara y fuerte Rin— ¡el platillo de esta noche es especial!— aseguró, mientras retiraba la silla para permitir sentar su ama.

La mujer miró a su joven sirvienta, dio una pequeña sonrisa y tomó asiento frente a aquella mesa de madera. Acomodó la servilleta de fina tela sobre sus piernas y con delicadeza agarró los cubiertos.

— ¡Len!, no pierdas el tiempo— regañó Rin a su pequeño hermano.

El joven caminó hasta quedar justo al lado de tan enorme pieza de madera y coloco la bandeja repleta de platos.

Los ojos de Conchita relucieron de felicidad al ver tan apetitosos platillos, acercó cuchillo y tenedor; introdujo un pedazo de carne en su boca y lo saboreó con lentitud.

—Rin, ¿ha llegado mi pedido especial?— cuestionó con seriedad la comensal.

Rin asintió con energía, mientras sacaba una botella de vidrio de la bolsa de papel que tenía en las manos.

—Len, una copa— pidió la rubia, él acercó la pieza de fino cristal y esté fue llenado con aquel líquido rojizo.

— ¡Esta fresco!— celebró Conchita con alegría, acercando la copa a su nariz y olfateándola con ansias. Le pegó a su boca y bebió un gran trago, relamiéndose los labios, la sangre de una hermosa mujer se degustaba mejor por la noche.

Len era consciente que aquella mujer les había salvado la vida a él y su querida hermanas, inclusive se tomó el tiempo para ponerles nombre y apellido.

—_Rin y Len Kagamine— escuchó el joven susurrar a la mujer sentada en aquel trono— ¡Me gusta!_

Su salvadora se negó a presentarse y sencillamente dijo que la llamarán Vanika Conchita, un alter ego.

—Falto algo de hiedra venenosa— comentó Vanika con enojo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Len.

El estomago del joven Kagamine se revolvió –como solía hacerlo siempre durante la cena – pero durante ese tiempo, sirviendo como mayordomo, había aprendido a resistir esa sensación de querer vomitar.

Len recordaba perfectamente el momento en el cual el secreto más oscuro y nauseabundo salió a la luz. Fueron justamente tres semanas después de llegar a aquella mansión, el joven comenzó a sentir una sed del infierno y se levantó de la cama en medio de la noche, caminó los más silenciosamente posible por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la cocina, tomó un vaso de la estantería y sirvió agua la pequeña pieza de cristal; la sensación fue grata y decidió guardar un poco para su hermana. Aquella mansión era tan grande que perderse en ella era fácil. Fue la pequeña luz en el comedor lo que llamó su atención, decidió acercarse y echar un vistazo.

—_Es la más grande que has conseguido— dijo Conchita con satisfacción, sentada a la mesa._

Lo primero que llegó a la mente del joven fue que sencillamente se trataba de un tentempié nocturno, pero sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que la mujer no sostenía en su mano un bocadillo, sino una enorme rata que luchaba por liberarse.

— _¡Me encanta cuando la comida pelea!— la mujer veía con satisfacción como el roedor no dejaba de retorcerse._

Las manos de Len fallaron en el momento que Vanika arrancó con los dientes la cabeza de aquella rata y dejaron caer el vaso al piso, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Conchita se levantó de su lugar, dejando el cuerpo del animal decapitado sobre la mesa, caminó con calma seguida por Kaito, el chef; abrió las puertas de golpe y miró con desdén al joven.

—_No son horas para que lo niños estén despiertos— argumentó con burla la mujer, provocando en Len un ligero temblor— Kaito, acompáñalo a su habitación— ordenó, para después lamer sus dedos y retirar_ _la sangre._

Los pies de Len pesaban tanto como dos enormes piedras, el silencio era tan abrumador que respirar ya era difícil. Y el hecho de ser guiado por Kaito le causaba más desconfianza.

—_Opsomanía—interrumpió el chef, rompiendo la tensa situación._

— _¿Qué?— atinó a responder el joven— ¡Esa mujer está loca!— gritó repentinamente con furia, él no solía mostrar su enojo tan abruptamente, pero la simple idea de vivir bajo el mismo techo que una maniática lo ponía de nervios._

Kaito permaneció tranquilo, era más que comprensible la reacción por parte del chico, él sencillamente temía por su vida y la de su hermana.

—_Opsomanía, — interrumpió el chef, ganando la atención de Len—nadie sabe cuando comenzó su trastorno, pero con el pasar del tiempo se agrava._

El joven Kagamine miró con duda al hombre de cabellos azules; él no era un genio y mucho menos sabía qué demonios quería decir _Opsomanía. _Solo era consciente de que Kaito temblaba.

—_Es repulsivo— sentenció el cocinero, con las manos tapó sus ojos— Antes que yo consiguiera este trabajo, hubo catorce hombres que complacían el paladar de esa mujer._

Estaba claro que aquella enfermedad no solo llevaba al abismo a quien la padecía, sino a todos los que le rodeaban.

— _¡No tienes idea de todas las repugnancias que tuve que cocinar!—Kaito había perdido el control; lloraba como un bebé arrodillado en el piso— ¡Sesos de res, ojos de cerdo!— el hombre describió con terror uno a uno los platillos por los cuales dormir ya no le era posible._

Ambos sujetos permanecieron en silencio, hasta que el enorme reloj marcó las cinco de la mañana.

— ¡Espero que este postre sea de su agrado!— la repentina y alegre voz de Rin sorprendieron a Len.

La respiración del joven se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar como su querida hermana cargaban una enorme frasco de vidrio; con los dedos de los que solían ser los jardineros, cocinero y mucama de la mansión.

Aquella mujer Conchita empeoró en cuanto a su enfermedad respectaba. El primero en morir fue aquel pobre chef.

— _¡Necesito tomar un descanso!, —sentenció con seriedad Kaito, sus manos temblaban siempre que se encontraba bajo la mirada de su señora— mi padre enfermo y quizás no sobreviva._

Los ojos castaños de Vanika se cernieron sobre el hombre. Repentinamente la mujer se puso de pie y arrojó su copa de vino sobre el desdichado sirviente.

— _¡Eres un inútil!—gritó con furia Conchita, la sencilla idea de pasar días sin sus queridos platillos provocó en ella un vacío— ¡Yo te abrí las puertas de mi hogar y respondes de esta manera!, que ingrato eres—la mujer estaba ofendida._

Esa fue la última vez que Kaito se arrodilló frente a su señora, Len se vio obligado a asesinarlo esa misma noche. El joven admitía que no era más que un asesino, pero si con ello evitaba que las manos de Rin se mancharan con tanta podredumbre lo haría sin rechistar.

—Tu piel es muy suave Len— la mujer agarró la corbata del rubio y tiró de ella— Te vez apetitoso—sentenció Vanika, mientras se relamía los labios.

Y antes de siquiera poder reaccionar, el pecho del joven fue atravesado por un enorme cuchillo. Los ojos de Len se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras caía al piso y su mirada se cruzó con la de su amada Rin, ella sujetaba el arma repleta de sangre.

—Por favor, espere su tentempié nocturno con ansías— comentó de manera jocosa la rubia, cargando el cuerpo de su hermano a su espalda y llevándolo a la cocina.

Después de eso, la mente de Vanika cayó en un abismo profundo y oscuro. Esa fue la última vez que en la mansión hubo alguien aparte de Conchita.

Aquel pestilente olor comenzó a salir de las paredes e inclusive todo animal rastrero se acabó, el hambre de aquella mujer creció en desmedida y su locura aumentó; tal era su deseo por _extravagantes _platillos que el arrancarse un dedo de su mano derecha era una solución para su deseo.

La gran soberana Vanika Conchita sació su gula con su propia carne.


End file.
